Desert War
The Desert War was a protracted armed conflict, lasting 6 years, which began with the denial of the 'Declaration of Sovereignty' by the Avon-Kar Coalition towards the Republic of Karia, and the persecutions of Karian officals in 4-237, causing a major upheaval in Northern Avon-Kar. The war was fought between the Corellan House Alliance, under the duress of the Avonian Oligarchy, led by Alise Verain ''The Conqueror, and the ''Republic of Northern Karia, led by Alih Guhjah. Fighting began when the Corellan House Alliance crossed in Republic territory and initiated skirmishes nearby the border. The Republic was slow to react, having focused on a parliamentarian approach, and did not have the time or resources to raise an army of capacity to combat the Allied forces. For nearly 2 years, the Alliance raided the northern regions, forcing many of the villages to flee south. Nearing the end of the winter of 239, Avon-Kar marched an army north from its capital, and began an invasion of Republic lands. Republic forces were quickly overwhelmed and the invading forces laid siege to the capital. The invasion led to the collapse of the Republic; Guhjah, the self-proclaimed King of Avon-Kar, was captured. However, the power vacuum following Guhjah's demise and the poor management of the occupation by Avon-Kar led to widespread sectarian violence between the newly settling Avon-Kar and Corellans and the pre-existing Republicans, as well as a heavy insurgency against occupying forces. Corella responded to the insurgency with a surge in occupation forces, and the heavy military presence reduced the level of violence between the two opposing settlers. However, Avon-Kar removed much of it's invading forces in order to relocate them. Corella began withdrawing its troops in the winter of 240 due to severe winter attrition and political pressure, and finally had removed all forces from Northern Avon-Kar by 243, signalling the end of The Desert War. Background Declaration of Sovereignty The writing of The Declaration of Sovereignty originally began in 234, and for nearly 2 years, Northern Avon-Kar clerks documented the political and spiritual arguments which would form a large part of the declaration. The declaration was made in the spring of 236, and was quickly denied by the greater Avon-Kar government. Global Militarization This move by the government to not allow the northern regions to be reformed into its own sovereign state is believed to be the catalyst for a period of militarization around Farokal. The Avon-Kar government began and an arms race with the Northern Avon-Kar government. Corella, seeing the dramatic rise in forces in Avon-Kar, began the construction and training of more forces in order to protect their status as the strongest region in the Sarenthi Sea. In a domino effect, the many houses of Antur, specifically in the southern regions, began constructing their own military forces as a pre-caution to the dramatic militarization in Avon-Kar and Corella. Other regions remained cautious of the political downwards spiral in the regions. Republic forced demilitarization Eventually, the desert arms race reached a point where the Avon-Kar government could not sustain anymore growth, and had to put in place restrictions and taxes on the northern territories, forcing them to downscale their forces. This caused the northern government to abandon a large percent of its forces, and agreed to scrap all plans of the declaration. However, late in 237, the Avon-Kar government arrested and imprisoned many Northern government officals, to await trails. The Invasion Corellan Skirmishes Defeat of Alih Guhjah Insurgency Category:Wars